


Mr. Enter V RebelTaxi: Dawn of Hentai

by MinorSmile09



Series: My Best Works [6]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Real Person Fiction, Soul Calibur
Genre: BegONE THOT, Betrayal, Big Titty Goth Girl, Dildos, Epic, Epic Battles, Goths, Lightsabers, Manga & Anime, Swordfighting, Swords, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: Two powerful enemies arrive on the Stage of History...





	Mr. Enter V RebelTaxi: Dawn of Hentai

 

 

Two great heroes stand the battlefield, dueling as a result of a great strife.

 

Mr. Enter pulled out his red lightsaber and took off his cloak.

 

“ALL PONIES…are QUEENS!!!” Mr. Enter shouted, his lightsaber unsheathed.

 

“IF SHE BREATHES…” RebelTaxi began, pulling out his blue saber.

 

“SHE’S A GOOOOOOTH!!!!!”

 

Mr. Enter’s brony-empowered rage could be felt by even the strongest of men. The earth itself trembled as the two popular cartoon reviewers charged at each other.

 

How did this happen, you ask? How did it all come down to this? Luckily, I have a bite-sized explanation to, uh…explain everything! Yep!

 

It was a dark and cold day.

 

“Man, it’s a dark and cold day outside! Perfect for fapping my troubles away!” RebelTaxi said to himself.

 

Told ya!

 

Anyway, he did exactly that. He clicked on the Rule 34 board in 8chan, however he had a drastic, terrible realization.

 

The Rule 34 board…was filled with pony porn.

 

RebelTaxi’s eye twitched in anger as he realized his goth girl paradise was no more. He swore revenge, and planted a blade in the ground. Well, it was actually a dildo, but it’s still just as symbolic. At least I assume.

 

Meanwhile!

 

Mr. Enter sat at his desk trying to figure out new ways to get money for My Little Pony waifu pillows, when suddenly RebelTaxi bursted through the door with an axe like that motherfucker from The Shining.

 

“I WANT MY BIG TITTY GOTH GIRLS BACK!!!” RebelTaxi screamed.

 

Mr. Enter turned his office chair around, like a CEO. Or some shit like that.

 

“Ah, you’ve arrived. I knew you would show up. Do you have the Jenny Wakeman sex bot I ordered?” Mr. Enter asked.

 

“What? No! Why would you think I did?” RebelTaxi yelled.

 

“Never mind, I thought you were PhantomStrider for a second. So then…whatcha want?” Mr. Enter replied.

 

“I want to know why the FUCK the big titty goth girls got replaced with PONIES!!!” RebelTaxi screamed.

 

“I’m what people call a revolutionary.” I have the right friends, in the right places.” Mr. Enter said calmly.

 

“You paid off the Alt-Bronies, didn’t you?” RebelTaxi replied.

 

“The Obamas, actually. The Alt-Bronies just called me a bitch and threw cans of beans at me.”

 

“Wait, does that mean Obama wasn’t just black, but a Brony too?” RebelTaxi asked.

 

“Not exactly. He’s something much more shocking, on a completely new level of faggotry.” Mr. Enter said, dramatic music in the background beginning to play.

 

“You can’t mean…You can’t possibly mean Obama was a furry?!” RebelTaxi stammered in awe.

 

“No, Pan. Obama…IS ACTUALLY SONICFOX!!!” Mr. Enter screamed.

 

RebelTaxi still couldn’t believe what he had just heard. His mind was blown at the fact one of the USA’s leaders was a furry spy. However, he still had one burning question about the former president.

 

“Is he a Loonatics Unleashed fan too?” RebelTaxi asked.

 

“Why the fuck do you always mention that godforsaken show?!” Enter yelled.

 

Well, actually, really anyone could’ve guessed, given Trump’s obvious obsession with anime. And, of course, Obama was also a MASSIVE Loonatics Unleashed fan!

 

“Maybe we should take this outside, hmmm?” Enter asked.

 

Rebeltaxi flashed his trademark Dildo Broadsword Edgelorde’ LightSabre.

 

“Yes. Let’s settle the score once and for all.”

 

I just want to know where the fuck he would even get one of those from…eBay, I guess?

 

The two headed out to a proper field of battle, in order to duel for the final time.

 

Chosen by history, a man becomes a warrior. Engraved into history…a warrior becomes a hero. A tale of souls, and swords. A tale of goths and ponies, eternally told. A new chapter unfolds on the stage of history…only the will of the strong can shape the will of memedom.

 

“ALL PONIES…are QUEENS!!!” Mr. Enter shouted, his lightsaber unsheathed.

 

“IF SHE BREATHES…” RebelTaxi began, pulling out his blue saber.

 

“SHE’S A GOOOOOOTH!!!!!”

 

The two charged at each other on the field of battle. The two slashed at each other with the fury of Kek himself.

 

Pan clashed swords with Enter. The two danced around the desert at lightspeed, their deathmatch knowing no bounds. Dust was blown about the entire field as the two dueled, Pan’s pupils red from sheer edgy power. Enter’s majestic and luscious manbeard glowed silver from unlocking his final form.

 

The two shattered mountains with the sheer power of their strikes, white sparks flying from each other’s swords.

 

However, with a mighty blow across Enter’s eye and torso, a winner was claimed.

 

Carved into the souls of men, a hero became a legend. And eternally told, the legend will never die.

 

RebelTaxi stood over the defeated Mr. Enter and sheathed his dildo-katana, raising his fist in the air to claim victory as the sun shined upon him.

 

The battle is won. Pay your respects to the fallen, who fought so bravely.

 

RebelTaxi left the battlefield, Enter now being nothing but dust and echoes.

 

Or so he thought…

 

Little did he know Enter’s saga was not over, not just yet.

 

The End?

 

Epilogue

 

Elsewhere…

 

Joe Swanson jumped out of his bed, grabbing his handgun as he woke up.

 

“Joe, sweetie? What’s wrong?!” Bonnie asked.

 

“War is coming, Bonnie. I can feel it.” Joe said, squinting his eyes seriously.

 

To be continued…


End file.
